legostarwarsmediafandomcom-20200214-history
A Hero Discovered
A Hero Discovered 'is the first episode of [[Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures|''Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures]]. '' Official Summary ''Rowan meets a Jedi named Naare and learns of the Kyber Saber.. Synopsis The story begins with Darth Vader presenting a hologram of a currently in-progress Death Star to an unimpressedDarth Sidious , who takes it with a "meh." After reminding Vader of the previous Death Star's destruction at the hands of Luke Skywalker four years prior by playing a hologram recording, Palpatine suggests a Plan B. ("Dooku always had a Plan B," he tells his subordinates.) Vader informs him about the recent discovery of the Kyber Saber from the Jedi Archives, a powerful lightsaber that neither of them know the exact location of. Vader reassures his master that Imperial forces are scouring the galaxy for it. A dangerous salvage run Somewhere in space, there is a battle between Imperial TIE fighters and Rebel Alliance X-wings. The wreckage resulting from the battle is picked up by a ship dubbed the StarScavenger, piloted by Kordi Freemaker and her brothers Zander and Rowan. Rowan, who is operating the gun turret, wants to open fire but is warned by his older siblings not to. Zander thinks that salvaging in the middle of a battle is a bad idea but Kordi counters that it is a good way to raise the credits they need to pay their rent. During the battle, Rowan accidentally opens fire on an Imperial Gozanti-class cruiser. Before the rebel and Imperial pilots can take notice, the Freemakers flee into hyperspace. While traveling through hyperspace, Rowan apologizes but Zander tells him not to do worry. Kordi than admits that salvaging in the middle of a battle was a bad idea. The Freemakers then travel back to their home on the space station called the Wheel. Zander is relieved that they are home. As they fly into their starship repair business Freemaker Salvage and Repair, Zander and Kordi are outraged to discover that their Aqualish landlord Furlac has left a droid blocking the way. Seconds later, Furlac contacts them via hologram to remind them to pay their rent. Kordi manages to convince Furlac to give them one extra day to pay their rent before he throws them out. The flood droid leaves, allowing the StarScavenger to land. Home sweet home After disembarking from the StarScavenger, Zander asks Kordi how they are going to raise the money to pay their rent. He points out that they have no ships ready to sell. Kordi then replies that they can make a ship from the wreckage they have salvage. Zander finds an X-wing turbo propeller, Kordi finds a TIE power coupling, while Rowan finds a helmet. However, the helmet belongs to a still living X-wing pilot who immediately gets into a fist fight with a surviving TIE fighter pilot. Kordi tells the two belligerents to take their "galactic conflict" outside. In a moment of inspiration, Zander builds a cobbled starship from X-wing and TIE fighter parts with the help of Kordi. Rowan wants to help but accidentally knocks a metal rod into the head of an AT-ST walker; causing the fighter to fire a salvo that destroys Zander's cobbled starship. Rowan apologizes and Kordi proposes that Zander sell one of his "Uglies." However, Zander angrily responds that his creations are not "Uglies" and calls them Z-wings. Zander thinks he can sell one of the Z-wings and that all they need is a "thrust factor" magnetizer. When Rowan points out that those were mainly a Clone Wars thing, Kordi and Zander call their B1 battle droid butler R0-GR ("Roger"), who has been baking cookies. Journey to Nal Kapok Kordi asks Roger to recall the worst battle that he experienced during the Clone Wars. Roger recalls that the planet Nal Kapok was the worst battle he took part in. Zander says no problem and they decide to travel there to find the parts for his Z-wing. Zander brings Roger along, causing him to drop his tray of cookies. The Freemakers take a ramp into the StarScavenger. The StarScavenger travels through space and lands on the jungle world of Nal Kapok. There, Kordi instructs Rowan to stay inside and talk to no one with more than eight eyes. When Rowan protests that he wants to go exploring, Kordi replies that he can from the inside of the ship before handing him a set of binoculars. Kordi tells him that she is keeping him safe and that he is over his "Oops" limit for the day. Before leaving, Kordi tells Roger, who is mopping the floor, not to let Rowan out of his sight. Rowan express his dissatisfaction at being treated like a kid. Roger tells the boy to give a thought for a Clone Wars veteran being demoted to babysitter. While Roger is talking, Rowan stares through his binoculars and discovers that Imperial stormtroopers are in the jungle. Rowan decides to warn his brother and sister and Roger reluctantly agrees to follow him into the jungle. Meanwhile, two stormtroopers surmise that they have only found bugs and trees. Their leader surmises that their "boss" won't be happy. Rowan cannot find Zander and Kordi while Roger struggles to keep up due to his circuits overheating from the humidity. Rowan hears something but Roger jokes that it is only the sound of bad decisions being made. Rowan then enters a trance and his eyes start to glow. Rowan lets the Force guide him deeper into the jungle and Roger tries to reason with the boy. The two then fall down a hole and land in an underwater river. Roger complaints about the damage to his paintwork but Rowan continues to walk through the tunnel until he stumbles on a hilt. At that point, Rowan snaps out of his trance and the two wonder what the hilt is. Shortly later, the two are cornered by a large dianoga, which surrounds them with its tentacles. The Jedi and the Kyber Saber The dianoga traps the two travelers in its tentacles and prepares to devour them. Rowan tries to stall the creature by stuffing a mop into its mouth. Before the creature can devour them, Rowan and Roger are saved by a lightsaber-wielding individual who slices through the dianoga's tentacles, freeing them and forcing the creature to retreat. The woman asks Rowan if he is okay and the boy is mesmerized by the sight of her "laser sword." The woman introduces herself as Naare. When Roger learns that she is a Jedi, he suffers a panic attack and runs into a wall. Naare explains that battle droids and Jedi weren't exactly friends during the Clone Wars. Naare tells Rowan that the Jedi used to be the guardians of peace in the galaxy many years ago. When Rowan asks if he can play with her lightsaber, she asks him how he found the hilt. Rowan explains that it called to him. Meanwhile, Zander is disappointed with the quality of the wreckage on Nal Kapok. Kordi then spots an Imperial Troop Transport which looks new. The two proceed to steal an engine from the transport apart only to discover that it belongs to a stormtrooper patrol. Back in the underground tunnel, Naare recounts the history of the Kyber Saber. She explains that before the formation of the Old Republic, a wise Jedi named Baird Kantoo forged a powerful weapon from pure kyber crystals. This was the very first lightsaber. Meanwhile in the jungle, the stormtrooper commander orders Zander onto his feet. Kordi tries to trick the Imperials into letting them go by posing as an Imperial inspector. However, the commander realizes that she and Zander are junk collectors by inspecting their card. The Freemakers then take advantage of their momentary distraction to flee into the jungle. Back in the tunnel, Naare explains that the Kyber Saber was an impressive weapon which magnified Kantoo's powers a thousand-fold. After Kantoo accidentally destroyed a planet, he realized the danger of its power and had the blade smashes into pieces. Kantoo then entrusted a secret league of Jedi to take the crystals away and hide them in distant parts of the galaxy so that no one would possess its power again. Rowan is too distracted by the thought of being Master Kantoo and accidentally knocks the blade into Roger, prompting the droid to tell him to "watch it." Naare then tells Rowan that Emperor Palpatine has learnt about the Kyber Saber and warns him that he wants to posses the Kyber Saber. At that point, Rowan realizes that the stormtroopers were looking for the Kyber Saber and rushes to save Zander and Kordi. Rowan, Naare, and Roger eventually find that Zander and Kordi have been captured by stormtroopers. Naare fears that they will be sent to the spice mines of Kessel, and Roger suffers a panic attack. Imperial Entanglements Rowan rushes in to save his brother and sister but Naare convinces the boy to let her help him; using the Force to levitate him. She warns him that he needs a better weapon than a branch but Rowan spots an antiquated AT-TE walker in the jungle. Inside the transport, Kordi and Zander try to convince the stormtroopers that it was all a misunderstanding and that they had no idea they were here. The Freemakers are then questioned by an Imperial officer, who asks them what they know about the Kyber Saber. Before the interrogation can take place, Rowan breaches the transport with his AT-TE walker. Rowan pursues the Imperials in the walker while Roger follows in a STAP speeder. Rowan forces the Imperials to retreat with Naare admiring the boy's enthusiasm in the background. Suddenly, the walker breaks down and Rowan finds himself surrounded by stormtroopers. Rowan attempts to shield himself from their blaster bolts with a piece of metal hull. However, Naare intervenes and uses her lightsaber to deflect the stormtroopers' blasts and drive them away. She also collapses a branch on some of them. Naare also slices the Imperial officer's blaster and hurls the pieces at the fleeing officer. Rowan is impressed by Naare's powers. He is reunited with Kordi and Zander. Kordi asks him why she is not in the StarScavenger while Zander asks who the "attractive stranger" is. Rowan replies that he saved them and then introduces the woman as Naare. Roger adds that she is a Jedi before crashing his STAP speeder. When Kordi asks weren't the Jedi wiped out, Naare warns them that they have to flee because the stormtroopers will return in greater numbers. Zander responds that Naare is welcome to ride in the StarScavenger with them. Naare thanks them but responds that she has her own vessel: the Eclipse Fighter. Zander is obviously smitten by her but Kordi tells him to fly. A new path Back at the Freemaker Garage, Naare tells Zander and Kordi about the history of the Kyber Saber. Zander thinks that it is a bad idea to find the Saber given its power and danger. However, Naare responds that the Emperor will soon find the pieces of the Kyber Saber and use it as a weapon. She reassures the Freemakers that the Emperor lacks Rowan's unique ability to find the crystals and stresses that this is their advantage. While Rowan plays with the Kyber Saber hilt, Naare offers to train him in the ways of the Jedi and the Force. She promises that they can bring true peace to the galaxy. Naare decides to take Rowan as her Padawan learner, explaining that he has an amazing ability to sense the crystals. The ever-overprotective Kordi disagrees with Naare, not wishing to see her brother's mind be filled with such stories until the Jedi convinces her that she has Rowan's best interests in mind. At that point, Furlac enters the Garage to demand his rent payment and threatens to throw them out through the . Naare uses a mind trick to convince Furlac that the Freemakers have already paid their rent in full. She also convinces him to let her rent the shop across the way for one credit. This wins the Freemakers' trust. Meanwhile, outside, the rebel and TIE pilots continue fighting. Double agent Rowan carries Naare's belongings to the shop opposite and apologizes for his older sister's wariness. Naare tells him that Kordi is just being protective and advises Rowan not to share his secret with anyone. Rowan leaves the Kyber Saber hilt in her care and she vows to protect it with her life. She then tells Rowan to get some rest for tomorrow, promising him a lightsaber to begin his training. Unbeknownst to Rowan, however, Naare is secretly a Dark Jedi employed by Vader and Sidious to find the crystals. In private, Sidious and Vader chastise her for attacking Imperial personnel. However, Naare convinces them that she needed to gain the trust of a boy who could lead them to the Kyber Saber. She adds that she is able to consider alternatives if persuasion fails, before igniting a red-bladed lightsaber. Credits *Matthew Sloan' as 'Darth Vader, '''Imperial officer, X-wing Pilot *'Trevor Devall' as Emperor, TIE fighter pilot, X-wing Pilot #3 *'Greg Baldwin' as Furlac, Stormtrooper Sergeant, TIE fighter leader *'Michael Daingerfield' as Han Solo, Wedge *'Vanessa Lengies' as Kordi *'Grey Griffin' as Naare *'Matthew Wood' as Roger, X-Wing Pilot #2, Stormtrooper *'Nicolas Cantu' as Rowan *'Eugene Byrd' as Zander Category:Episodes